A Girl And Her Dog
by LaLaLand001
Summary: Can This Be? The reincarnation of a Goddesses has come to Feudal Japan. What happends when someone trys to use her powers for himself. (Waringing:This is a 'you' story)
1. Default Chapter

You ran down the stairs and ran into the kitchen and quickly grabbed a mug and ran towards the sink. You filled the mug full water and ran out of the kitchen spilling some of the cold water from the mug. You gently ran up the stairs holding the cup and into your room where your garbage can was alight. You threw the mug of water in the garbage can and the fire went out. Maybe playing with fire wasn't a good idea. You looked back at the door and back at smoking garbage. You threw the mug on your bed and heard your dog yelping down stairs. You shrugged your shoulders and sighed while rolling your eyes. Coming Benz you yelled and put on your fluffy blue slippers.

You walked out of your room and closed the door and walked down the hall and down the stairs. You walked into the living room and moved towards your husky dog: Benz. Hey Boy you said as he jumped at you, his paws digging into your night pants. Why couldn't you just go pee 20 minutes ago? you asked him. Benz's blue eyes looked into yours and you sighed. Fine you said and walked towards the door and grabbed his leash. Benz ran after you jumping in front towards the door. Hold on, will you! you said. You grabbed Benz's collar and put the leash on the hook and opened the door.

Soon after that Benz started pulling you out the door forcefully but you pulled back. I have to lock the door you dumb dog! you said and tried to lock the door. After doing that and fighting with Benz you got pulled from the front door towards the thin forest near your house. Living there for the summers and winters wasn't bad but your mom always stayed out late with work and left you home alone with Benz. You got pulled to different trees as Benz sniffed at them if he wanted to pee there. At the tenth tree he finally lifted up his leg and did his business.

You looked around not caring that your slippers were getting dirty and that you were only wearing a tank top. After Benz was done he dragged you from the tree somewhere. You pulled back but then Benz stopped altogether and looked far right. It was like your dog heard someone far away and was looking at the direction. Benz started running pulling you along with him. You yelped at his force and went flying after him as he pulled you along. He then stopped and sniffed the ground and then something in the bushes 9 feet moved. Benz sprinted after it yanking the leash from you leaving you there. BENZ! you yelled and ran after your dog.

Your dog was like 5 times faster then you and you lost him. BENZ! you yelled looking around with a worried face. Benz, Here boy! you yelled and something moved passed you from the behind. You yelped and turned around seeing nothing and no one. Feeling scared you started jogging and yelling for Benz. You heard the same noise behind you and you started sprinting away. I should stop watching Blare Witch you thought as you ran faster and turned left, into a clearing. You stopped and looked around in not knowing what to do. There was only one thing in the clearing; a well. You looked back thinking something was going to jump out and scare the shit out of you.

You looked back to the well and walked towards it slowly keeping your ears opened if something jumped out. You moved towards the well and looked down seeing nothing, not even water. You looked behind you to see a rock and picked it up and threw it into the well. You listened as the rock feel into darkness and waited as it hit the bottom. It never came. You crinkled your eye brows and turned around to look for another rock. You bumped into someone. You screamed and the person clasped his large hands on your shoulders and you felt his nails dig into your skin. "Finally I got you," he said in his deep voice. You screamed louder and trashed left and right trying to get out of his grasp. But it was too strong. You then lashed out and clawed him in the face and he grunted in pain and his left hand flew to his face. You took this advantage punched him in the face and kicked him in the belly.

He moaned in pain and you took a step back and tripped over some rocks and slid on the ground, your back to the well. You couldn't see the man's face but he had long dark hair and he stood up. "Stupid human," he sneered and picked you up by your arm and you yelped in pain. He brought his other hand up and you saw his nails so inhuman and Sharpe but then they turned normal. You gasped and looked up to his eyes and he brought his hand up and it went flying to your face. You closed your eyes and waited for the hit. You yelped when he got knocked down by something and you fell to the ground.

You landed on your feet and saw Benz had the man's arm in his mouth gnawing and snarling at him and his arm. You stepped back and hit the well and lost your footing and was waving your arms and moving your body back and forth not wanting to fall in the well. Being you; you fell into the well. You screamed with all your might and waiting for your life ending hit at the bottom of that well.


	2. Goddesses?

You opened you eyes slowly and blinked a couple of times and slowly sat up. _What happened?_ You thought. You looked up and saw a sunny sky and looked at your hands confused. Then you remember what happened from before and stood up feeling the walls of the well. Benz, you said and looked up. The well's walls weren't that tall and you climbed higher trees then this. You smiled and started climbing slowly.

After about 7 minutes you slid out of the well panting and took a deep breath. That was harder then I thought, you said to your self. Are you okay miss? asked a small but shy voice. You looked up and saw a little girl and a familiar husky next to wagging his tail. BENZ! you yelled and the dog got up and ran over to you. He jumped and knocked you to the ground but you were laughing with happiness. You were happy to see your dog and the last time you saw him, he saved your life.

You hugged him close hearing his heart beat fast as he took fast inhales and exhales. The girl gasped and you looked at her. She had a blue and white kimono on and had a basket of plants. _Wow,_ you thought. _I never saw anyone wear that before_ you added to yourself. The little girl's eyes widen and she started bowing her head up and down. Come with me mistress. Can I have the honor of giving you your offerings? Not knowing what the girl was meaning you nodded. The girl bowed her head a lot of times and pulled you to fallow her. But-But I have to- you said pointing to the well. "Water? That well has been dry for years. If you need water, my goddesses, we have fresh water in the village said the girl looking a little scared.

_My Goddesses? _You thought and fallowed the girl leading you the way and looked back at the well. Benz didn't do or say anything but growl a little and walk beside you. Where was his leash? You looked down at him and saw something new on him. His left eye was his normal blue but his right eye was a light brown like yours. You gasped and the girl heard you and turned around to face you. What is the color of my eyes? you asked. The girl looked confused and nodded. "Your left eye is blue and your right is brown she said. You stopped and looked down at Benz. Is this right? Or is that weird girl playing with you?

Are you lying? you said looked over to the girl. She opened her eyes real wide and shook her head fast. No my Goddesses! I would never lie, my Goddesses! I'm sorry if I made you upset my Goddesses! You grabbed her by the arms and calmed her down. Don't worry about it, its okay you said. Her eyes still remained big and she bowed her head a couple of times. Yes, my Goddesses. Never again, she said. You looked down at Benz and saw him looking up at you with the same eye colors as you. You left go of the girl and she bowed again and started walking again.

You looked at her weird and shook it off and started walking after her again. After about walking 10 minutes you got to the village entrance and walked inside. There were people out side doing stuff you didn't think they were doing. Once you and Benz passed them they stood up and stared at you their mouths slightly opened. Then they started whispering to each other. You didn't look back but only walk and put a hand on Benz and walked. Benz did a good job of scaring off the village children who ran up looking for a better look. The girl leaded you to a large building things like in those fighting movies and the girl bowed again and pulled the door opened and beckons you in and pulls you down a lot of corridors. Then she tells you to wait and Benz started to growl and this scared the little girl and she ran into the room. You looked down at Benz and gave his a 'why'd you do that' look. He bared his teeth and looked away wagging his tail and you waited for about 4 minutes. Then the girl went out of the room and sat in the ground and bowed. The Lord would like a word with you, my goddess she said.

You nodded and looked at the door confused then tried to open it and then saw it only slid open. You blushed sheepishly and slid the door opened and walked inside with Benz trailing after you. The Lord guy had a kimono thing and he looked old but his eyes were full of wisdom and kindness. He looked into your eyes and you started back not knowing what to do. My dear Dai, you have come back He finally said after about a moment. You gave him a confused look. Um…Sorry mister. But my name isn't Dai, it's Kelly you said. He looked up more and saw your face was not telling any lie.

Sit down Dai said the old Lord. Your eyes widen and glared at the Lord and did what you were told and sat down. Benz was beside you staring at the man and the Lord looked to Benz and smiled. "Dai, how come you showed up now after so many years? Why do you look so alive but you are dead? The lord asked. You sighed and rolled your eyes and sat cross legged. Okay, my name is not Dai; it's Kelly; K-E-L-L-Y. I fell into a well and somehow went into this world you said. The lord didn't do or say anything but then look towards Benz. Is this true Kin? Benz didn't go anything but start to growl and the lord looked away. You are not Din. No, but an incarnation of our Goddesses of Female Fighters and Demonshe said

Well now he didn't think you were Dai. Wait, incarnation of a Goddesses? That's just going too far! I can't be the incarnation! I'm not even done high school yet! First I need to go to collage and then- you were cut off when he held up his hand. You act as if you were from a different time. Am I right? he asked. You nodded and sighed and hugged Benz closer as his heart beat made you fell better. I fell into a well yesterday. I think, well anyways: I found my self here and my eye color changed with Benz there you said looking at Benz. The lord nodded and thought for a while then looked at you.

You need to talk to Lady Kaede, an old friend of mine. She'll tell you everything you need to know about this time and you powers of this world. Go east until you come to her village he said. You nodded remembering the very little detailed directions to that person.You will go tomorrow in the morning and I'll give you the finest fighting kimono and weapons I could get. Until then, please rest he said raising his arm in the air. You looked behind you to see if he was pointing at anything and looked back at him confused and nodded.

After eating and learning some things about this age you went to sleep on the floor on a mat. Benz ate some human foods like meat and had water after that but you knew he missed his kiggle and bits. Benz laid beside you one eye open and you tried to get to sleep. Come on Kelly, you thought, get to sleep! You closed you eyes and moved towards Benz and laid your head next to Benz's fur and sighed and closed your eyes. Benz growled and opened his blue eye. Don't give me that look you said looking at Benz. He growled in return and closed his eyes. You sighed and decided to join him in sleeping. You closed you eyes and then fell asleep.


	3. Brownish Orange

Goddesses Kelly! Wake up! yelled someone in your ears. You opened your eyes slowly and saw a young man looking down at you. Whaaaaa, you moaned and rubbed your eyes. Your village is under attack! yelled the guy. Now you were fully awake. Attacked? Who? Why! I'm too young to die! you said getting up. Benz looked up and looked up at you. I thought you were going to save our village! said the guy looking scared and pissed off. You opened you mouth to say something but a heart breaking scream filled the air. You eyes widen and looked out the window and saw most of the village was on fire. Bandits! Help us my Goddesses! yelled the young man and ran out of the room.

Benz barked after him and ran after him and out the door. But then about a yard away you felt pain tugging in your gut and you cried out. Benz slid across the floor and looked towards you. You looked at Benz and he looked into your eyes and you some how moved away from your spot and ran out the door. Benz fallowed you as you ran down the corridors after the foot steps of that guy. At the front door you and Benz stopped and looked at the damage. Half of the village was burning and dead bodies were laying on the ground and angry and ugly looking men killing anyone they passed.

The guy from before looked over at you, My mistresses! Goddesses! Kelly! Do something! he yelled looking scared out of his wits. Then the sound of an arrow being let go filled the air and an arrow zoomed passed you and hit the guy in the heart. His eyes widen in pain and opened his mouth. Blood filled his mouth and ran down his chin and his eyes rolled into his head and hit the floor dead. You screamed and Benz started barking crazy at someone coming. You looked towards what Benz was barking at saw someone walking towards you with an evil smile on his face.

Your eyes widen and Benz jumped at him snarling and spitting like a real wolf. Benz tackled him down and went for the person's neck but the man was doing everything to get Benz off. Anger filled your heart and passed up and down through your body. Then you cried in pain and someone took you by the hair and pulled you back. Benz whimpered in pain and snarled and dived for the man's neck more powerful. You cried in pain again and looked up and saw another guy a his arm around your waist and his other hand filled with your hair. Get that mutt off him or I'll slit your throat he said. Your eyes filled with tears and nodded and looked towards Benz.

Benz! you yelled and Benz looked up his snout in the man's large hands with blood running down his hand. G-Off! you yelled in pain as the man pulled your hair some more. Benz got off and whimpered in pain and the man got up fast and looked towards the guy pulling your hair. Boss, That mutt was trying to kill me! yelled the man. The guy with your hair laughed and threw you to the ground and his foot on your back. Then return the favor said the man. Fear filled your mind and looked over at Benz and he snarled and lashed out at the man.

The man pulled out a dagger and slit Benz's arm and Benz fell to the ground and yelped in pain. Pain filled your right arm and you screamed out with tears running down your face. Looks like we found our selves a sex slave said the man who ordered the man to hurt Benz. They both laughed evilly and you felt his foot move deeper in your back. Your vision became orangeish brown like your eye color and felt the pain in your arm go away. Your hands started glowing like Shego from Kim Possible but only the color of your eyes. Your nails grew longer and you felt stronger. You moved your arm up and over your head hitting the leg of the man. There was a sickening crack and the guy yelled out in pain and fell to the ground holding his leg. Benz got off the ground his eyes glowing the same color as yours and his fangs started to get bigger. You rolled off the ground and jumped up and looked over at the guy.

The smell of fear filled your nose as you lashed out at the guy snarling, growling, spitting, and hissing. You kicked him in the stomach and took a step closer and punching him hard in the face. He fell down dead and you looked towards the village and saw a huge dog about 15 to 20 feet tall with the same fur color as Benz. You looked towards the fearful looking bandits and leaped into the air. You landed on the roof of the huge hut thingy and looked down to the village.

Bandits yelling and running from the huge dog killing the bandits in the village and some running towards the woods. You glared gown at them but not knowing what to do to stop them. Benz was doing a good job of killing them but the remainders were fleeing off and you needed to stop them. You raised your hand that stopped glowing and motioned your hand back. The bandits stopped running and looked fearfully around and one of them yelled and pointed to you. You glared at them and put your thumb and index fingers together and they all started yelling and screaming in pain.

Your eyes grew wide and pulled them apart and the people fell to the ground lifeless. Your vision became normal and the huge Benz jump in the air towards you. You grabbed a hold of his long curly tail and he flicked you up landing on his back. _Cool_ you thought. _Benz can fly…_You looked back towards the village and saw it still burning and a frown was placed on your lips. Benz looked back, his eyes still glowing but not blue and looked at the village. You raised a brow and looked back and saw the village still burning. Then the sky started to glow dark and move together and it started to rain light.

You gasped and looked back towards Benz and he was facing the other way flying through the dark sky. You yawed and closed your eyes laid your head on Benz. His fur was thick and worm anyways. And there is no way of falling off him, so why don't take a nap? Maybe this will all be a dream and you'll wake up in your worm bed. Or, maybe not. You shrugged you shoulders and closed your eyes and fell asleep.

You felt your self j


	4. Pretty Jewel Thing

You opened your eyes and yawed and rolled over and sighed and opened your eyes. You saw two bright different colored eyes. Benz, go away! you said pushing him away. Benz jumped away then you rolled on the other side. Benz grabbed the cloth of your sleep paths bottom and started pulling on it. You screamed out playfully and got up and ran after Benz. You always played this with Benz when he was a puppy.

You got up and turned around and ran away from Benz and laughed out loud and Benz was right behind you. You ran into the woods off the dirt road and giggled as Benz tried to nip your leg. You ran down hill passing trees and bushes and fallen sticks and leaves and Benz nipped at you ankle. You yelped and tripped over a rock making you trip and fall skinning your knee and making it bleed. OW! you said and hissed in pain. Benz whimpered and went over to you. He wagged his tail and looked at your bleeding knee and back to your eyes.

He then started to lick your knee. Your pants were ripped and cut all over and you needed a new pair of paths or something. You started giggling madly as he licked away your blood and started to lick your open flash. You knew what he was doing because your teacher told you about dogs special spit. You sit there laughing and giggling like mad as he licked your knee but you calm down. I'm okay Benz! Okay stop licking my knee! you said standing up. You then walk down dirt path though the forest with the blue sky looking down at you.

Once in a while when you stopped to look around Benz would lick your cut and you'll laugh or brush him off. Your starting to get really thirsty and Benz was couldn't lick your leg anymore because he was out if spit (You were a little happy for that) and he was getting quiet. Benz stopped walking and looked up sniffing the air and started running off into the woods. BENZ! you yell and run after him. As before, he is faster then you and you lost him. Stupid dog, you say under your breath and look around for him. Benz! you yell for him. Here boy you yell looking left and right.

You hear a noise that sounded like a bark and you thought it was Benz, so; you fallowed it. You fallow the noises and you hear someone fighting with someone else. It sounds like a female and a male. You start to walk slower and slowly go on your knees but then hiss in pain as your cut hit the dirty floor. What was that? asked someone. You mentally hit your head for doing something stupid so early in the morning and you hid in the bushed and pressed your body closer to the ground.

Stay here Kagome, someone says and walks over to the bushes. Someone's hands reach in and grab your pants waist and pull you up like you weight nothing. You gasped when you came face to face with a guy with ling slivery white hair and golden eyes. Who the hell are you? He demanded. You didn't say anything because you were scared out of your wits and started to kick, punch and claw at him. He held you farther so you didn't hit him and he grabbed both of your hands in his one hand. What the hell is your problem? He said and threw you to the ground.

You landed on your knee and yelled in pain and it started to bleed again and you fell down holding your knee. You looked up at him and glared and he glared back and then for some odd reason you started to get mad. You vision turned the same color as last time then you stopped and blinked it away. Then the earth started to shake and you heard something yelp loud in pain. You looked left and you eyes widen and then your stomach started to hurt badly. Benz you said and got up and started to run where you heard the yell. Where are you going? yell someone behind but your mind was on Benz.

You jumped over fallen ticks and rocks that got in your way and made you way to Benz. You didn't know where he was but you had a feeling. The earth shook again and you fell down again and you heard a booming bark. BENZ! you scream at the top of your lungs. Your eyes flash brownish orange and you held up your hand. The trees started to shake and the ground below you was thumping. The giant dog gets tackled down by a large lizard monster, going for his neck. You cry out in surprise and pain your right hand to your neck feeling nothing causing the pain but you feel it.

Benz's large dog form pushed the lizard thing off and your vision's color was stronger. Your hand rose to the sky and the sky darkened and flashed with lighting. Lighting flashed again and fell from the sky making its powerful way to you. It hit your arm and thunder boomed as your hand flashed with new power. Your electric arm rose to the air again and an electric bow appeared. Your other hand went for your other hand and pulled out an arrow the same as the bow and lined it up. You raised the bow looking at the lizard that had Ben's left arm in his jaw and aimed for his heart.

You licked your lips and let go of the arrow making it fly towards the lizard. Benz saw the attack coming and rolled out of the way and turned into his husky form. The arrow sent electric bolts around it and it struck the lizard in its heart. Electric bolts waved over it's body as it shook. You had it where you wanted. Your eyes flashed blue and your vision became ocean blue. You took out another arrow this time and lined it up aiming for the lizard again to kill it. Benz limbed to your side and sat down and you closed your eyes waiting for the right time. The large lizard closed its eyes and you let the arrow go again. The arrow made its powerful way towards the already half dead lizard and hit him just again.

Thunder boomed again but louder as the earth shook and the lizard exploded. Nasty lizard guts flew everywhere. You screamed and your vision became normal as you got hit by the nastiness. Ewww! you yelled running around getting everything off you as you jumped around like an idiot. Benz looked back at you and then saw something in the lizard junk and walked over to it. Stop jumping like an idiot! yelled someone. You stopped jumping and looked over your shoulder to see the same people from before, well the guy in the red.

What do you want? You snapped and glared at them. There were seven figures there. A girl with a school uniform, a girl with a huge boomerang, the guy in red with dog ears, a guy with a staff and weird cloths, a little kid with a tail, and a cat thing with two tails. Are some of them mutated or something? Benz trotted over to your side still limping a little and you moaned in pain. You kneeled to the ground holding your arm and Benz settled his head on your good arm. The guy with the staff went over to help you up but Benz snapped at him baring his teeth and growled. I am only trying to help he said to Benz. He then looked at you and you tried to get up but you fell to the ground. Here said the guy holding out his hand. You looked at his hand and back towards his eyes where he meets yours. His eyes widen and look over at Benz then to you. Benz then looked away from him and whimpered and nudged your shoulder.

What? you asked looking to him. He opened his mouth and you saw something in his mouth. So you opened your hand and he drops it in. It's a shinny shard thingy. Cool you muttered smiling and looked at Benz and ruffled his ears. Hey! That's ours! yelled one of the girls.


	5. Meeting The Group

You turned around to see the girl in the school uniform walk over to you but Benz started to growl and bares his teeth. She stopped and her eyes widen and Benz started to growl louder from his throat. Sorry, But, umm…My friends and I were looking all over for that jewel shard. Can we have it? she asked. You looked over at her friends and saw the guy in the red had his hand on his sword ready to attack if needed. The other guy looking you up and down and the other girl had her hand on her boomerang.

So, if you said no they'll probably attack you. This got you mad and you turned your head to glare at the girl. And if I say no you'll say the words and your friends will attack me right? You said. The girl looks hurt, then looks over to her friends and they all move their hands from their weapons. You smirk and the girl faces you and sighs. Sorry about them, but, I can take that jewel shard off your back if you want? she said.

Your not this time are you? she asked when she looked at your slippers. You shook your head. No, I somehow got into this world you said looking over at the guy with dog ears and back to the girl. My name is Kagome said the girl. Kelly you said back not really smiling but tried. You didn't like this girl for some reason, but the same thing happened when you met your best friend. You gripped the jewel in your hand and moved away from the nasty lizard stuff on the ground and made a sour face.

Let's go Benz, you said and started to walk away. Hey! Where are you going! said Kagome. You didn't say anything but glare at her and walk away Benz trailing behind you and once in a while looking back. What the hell was that? yelled someone. I think I was a little rude when I first talked to her said Kagome crossing her arms watching you and Benz walk away. But she has a jewel shard! said Shippo looking towards Kagome. Kagome nodded and the demon slayer cut in. We should try and help her or let her join us. There are bigger and stronger demons out there that will love a teenaged girl for lunch she said.

I don't agree Sango started the monk. I could sense the lizard demon close but sensed someone else too. When I got there I saw her power. She had a bow and arrow of electricity he said. Everyone turned to the Monk confused, How is that Miroku? asked Sango. When I was going to help her up I looked into her eyes. The left and right eyes were a different color from each one. I only know one person who is like that he said. Who then? asked the half dog demon. She was a very powerful Goddesses, Dai. That was her name. Goddesses of female warriors he said.

I heard of her! said Sango looking at Miroku and smiled slightly. She had a companion too. I don't know its name but it had two forms like Kirara but it looked like a wolf she said. Kirara jumped on her shoulder and mewed and Sango smiled at her. But she died in a battle with a God. She must be the incarnation of Dai said Miroku. Everyone nodded and didn't say anything thinking about the new information they found out. Then we should try to find her said the dog demon looking up sniffing the air for you.

You took off your pants and your underwear and you tank top and slipped into the lake water. You were covered in lizard blood and smelted bad as the same for Benz. Benz jumps in and goes under the water then goes up his head over the water going around this way and that. You laugh and go under the water washing the dry blood and crap out of your long silky dark hair. You go up t the surface and sigh in satisfaction and smile and look around for Benz. Benz? you call out.

_SPLASH!_ Water hit your face and you swallowed some water and screamed and ducked into the water. You go up to the surface and jump on Benz and he yelps in surprise. Dumb little dog! I shall pull you under the water with me to get clean! Muhahahahaha! you try to bring him under the water but he kicks out of your arms and you glare at him then grin. I have been defeated! And what's this? By a dog! Now I can never marry! you say in a joke and pretend you died and splash into the water.

You go to the surface but your head is the only thing that is showing. Then you start humming mission impossible while looking for Benz. You look to the shore and saw Benz get out of the water and shake. Oh come on! You're all ready done! you said. Benz looked over at you and walked over to the large tree and sat down and closed his eye. Dumb dog you muttered and turned around and dived into the water. You go to the surface and wipe the water out of your eyes and you hear Benz start to bark.

You turn around and see the same people from before looking around. Your eyes widen and duck in the water hoping they didn't see anything. Hey over here! yelled someone. You ducked deeper in the water the only thing visible was your nose and up. You didn't say anything because you were too sky and scared. Benz got the hint and started barking at them. Snarling, clawing, spitting, biting everything he could do for them to leave. They caught the hint and they started walking away, well they had to drag away the guy with the staff. Feeling discussed you quickly got out of the water wishing you had a towel you put on your dirty cloths and turned around and Benz changed into his small form helping you change in peace.

You can come out now you said a little loud but they heard you and walked out of their hiding spot. Hey said Kagome. Hey you said back with a bored tone. She smiled at you and opened her mouth. So, Is it Kelly? she asked. You nodded, Where did you live in the other time? she asks. Oh, I live in Toronto Ontario in Canada. It was July 6th 2005 when I left you said. Kagome nodded and smiled and everyone else looked very lost. You and Kagome looked at everyone else and started laughing and smiled to each other. So I guess you don't know any one here, in this time? she asked.

You shook your head No, it's really weird here but I don't really want to go home just yet you said smirking a little. She smiled back, so, do you want to come with me and my friends? she asked. You stopped smiling and looked towards the other people who were watching you and Kagome. You looked back to Kagome and Benz sat down beside you looking at the guy with dog ears and he looked back. You looked over at Kagome in the eyes and she smiled and you sighed. Fine you said. She screeched with glee and hugged you while you laughed.

After you broke the hug she grabbed your hand and leaded you to her friends. She stopped in front of them and smiled at them then to you. This is Miroku she said pointing to the guy with the staff. Faster then you could spell Usher he clasped his hands over yours and looked into your eyes deeply. Such a beautiful woman should not walk around wearing such cloths he said. You glared at him and pulled your hands away him and back away. Benz you said. Benz looked up at you then to Miroku. Sick him you finished. Benz barked and dashed off going for Miroku and he ran away screaming.

You grinned and called for Benz to stop and he trotted over to you. Sango and Kirara said Kagome pointing at the other girl and her cat thingy. Hi said Sango and her cat thing mewed. You smiled at them and Kagome continued on. This is Inu Yasha and Shippo she said. Inu Yasha was the guy in the red and dog ears and Shippo was the little boy with the tail. Um…yeah. I'm Kelly and this is Benz you said pointing to him. They all nodded and Kagome smiled big. Great! Now lets go to the nearest village and get you some cloths! she said. Everyone nodded and started their way out of the forest.


End file.
